Mèmoire
by LeeYeon
Summary: [Chap 6 Up!] "Aku…. Sedang patah hati."/"Huhahaha kau bercanda Kim Jongdae? Kau.. Haha patah hati? Mana mungkin! Haha"/Kyungie apa itu kau?/CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN KRISTAO CHENMIN SULAY in here/ RnR please…
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo readers…

Perkenalakan, nae Lee Sooyeon imnida. Ini adalah FF yaoi pertamaku yang aku post di sini karena sebelumnya aku lebih suka ngepost di blogs pribadi. Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik ataupun alur yang terlalu dipaksakan mohon dimengerti, karena aku masih belajar nulis walau udah bisa nulis dari TK /plak

**Title : M****è****moire**

**Main cast : EXO**

**Pair : All Official Couple in hereeeeee!**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Brothership, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), cerita ngawur, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Jongin punya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo punya Jongin. KaiSoo punya saya /plak/ Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dan saya murni miliknya Dyo ._.**

**Summary : Persahabatan tak selamnya indah. Sebuah rintangan membuat persahabatan itu semakin kuat, seperti halnya cinta. Tak ada yang mulus seperti jalan tol, semuanya berliku. Penuh kelokan. Dan tanpa kita sadari, orang-orang di sekitar kita dalah orang yang berpangaruh di hidup kita. Sebuah rahasia selalu tersimpan dengan sempurna, walau akhirnya semua itu terbongkar juga. Astre Art School… Sebuah sekolah yang menyimpan beribu cerita di dalamnya. Tangis dan Tawa. Suka san Duka.**

1 Februari 2018

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar begitu ramai di aula tersebut. Seorang namja paruh baya tersenyum di balik panggung. Melihat begitu banyaknya penonton – yang terlihat begitu terpesona – atas penampilan dari anak didiknya. Senyum itu semakin mengembang ketika melihat seorang namja manis berjalan ke arahnya. Namja manis itu juga tersenyum, membuat matanya yang sipit itu semakin sipit.

"Kau sangat hebat, **Byun**!"

"Aku tak akan sehebat itu jika seongsaenim tak mengajari ku," ucap namja manis itu, Byun Baekhyun, tersenyum lembut kepada Kim Seongsaenim.

"Kau yang terbaik," ucap Kim Songsaenim mengelus rambut Baekhyun halus. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum menatap kepergian seongsaenimnya itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari dalam saku. Tersenyum getir melihat sebuah foto yang menjadi wallpaper handphonenya. Foto 12 orang namja yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Aku merindukan kalian….." lirih Baekhyun kembali memasuki smartphonenya ke dalam saku. Berjalan meninggalkan belakang panggung yang sudah mulai sepi. Tak menyadari seorang namja yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Namja itu tersenyum kecil, mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan ikut berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

.

**Byun Baekhyun**, seorang penyanyi solo yang terkenal dengan suara tingginya. Baekhyun memang sudah suka bernyanyi semenjak kecil, ketika ia masuk Junior High School, ia memutuskan untuk ikut les menanyanyi. Dan inilah hasilnya, berkat ikut les bernyanyi dengan Kim Seongsaenim selama bertahun-tahun, ia bisa menjadi Baekhyun yang sekarang. Baekhyun yang dikenal oleh banyak orang.

Namja manis itu baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya dalam acara music di salah satu stasiun TV. Ia membawakan lagu barunya yang memang diciptakan sendi… Oh tidak-tidak… Lagu itu bukan hanya diciptakan oleh Baekhyun, tapi juga dua temannya ketika masih SMA.

**M****èmoire**

18 Juni 2010

Astre Art School (AAS), salah satu sekolah ternama di kota Seoul. Sebuah sekolah dengan fasilitas lengkap di dalamnya. Berbagai macam gedung kesenian dan olahraga membuat sekolah ini banyak diminati oleh beberapa orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah mereka di Junior High School. Namun tak semudah itu untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah ini, mengingat bahwa sekolah ini banyak mengeluarkan beberapa murid "berbakat" yang langsung diterima dibeberapa agency terkenal.

Faktor utama agar kau bisa di terima di dalam sini adalah kau harus berbakat. Sekolah ini akan mengadakan audisi untuk mengetes bakat apa saja yang dipunya oleh orang-orang tersebut. Bukan hanya bakat dalam kegiatan non-akademis, sekolah ini juga hanya menerima murid dengan IQ di atas rata-rata. Dan satu lagi, bayaran untuk masuk ke sekolah ini tidak terbilang cukup murah. Ya, tak heran jika banyak anak pejabat atau anak pengusaha yang masuk ke sekolah elit ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang tak mampu membayar iuran tersebut? Astre Art School memberi keringanan kepada 'mereka'. Sekolah akan memberikan beasiswa selama 3 tahun kepada murid tak mampu tersebut dengan catatan, ia harus berbakat dan nilainya harus selalu di atas rata-rata (anggap saja, mereka harus selalu ada di peringkat 5 besar). Selain itu, sekolah juga memberikan kemudahan dengan adanya subsidi silang.

Ya… jangan lupakan bahwa Astre Art School adalah sekolah khusus namja. Bisa dibilang sekolah ini adalah asrama.

.

Hari ini, hari pertama untuk anak tingkat pertama memulai aktivitas mereka di Astre Art School. Seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santainya di koridor sekolah. Semua mata memandang kagum kepadanya. Wajahnya yang terbilang datar dan dingin itu membuat beberapa namja berstatus 'uke' memekik kegirangan. Sedangkan namja tersebut hanya membuang muka malas. Terlalu sering ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi tunggu… Dilihat dari seragamnya, namja itu adalah salah satu siswa tingkat pertama. Ya, sebut saja dia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu.

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu menatap serius madding yang ada di depannya. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, menandakan bahwa ia sedang membaca deretan nama siswa di kertas bertuliskan "Pembagian Kelas". Tatapannya terhenti di kertas ketiga dari kiri. Ia melihat namanya tertera di sana. Absen nomor 20, **Oh Sehun. **Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia berbalik menuju ke kelas 'baru'nya.

Wajah itu tetap datar. Tanpa menampilkan sedikitpun mimik ramah di wajah tampannya. Ia terus berjalan, tak peduli dengan orang di depannya yang sedang membawa beberapa tumpuk buku.

**BRUK**

Sehun dengan lelaki yang tadi membawa banyak buku bertubrukan. Untungnya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terjatuh. Hanya beberapa buku yang dibawa si namja di depannya yang terjatuh. Sehun sama sekali tak menatap orang yang telah ia tabrak. Ia malah melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Sedangkan lelaki yang ia tabrak tadi hanya menunduk takut. Ia mengambil beberapa bukunya yang tadi terjatuh dan menghela nafas berat.

"Hhhh… Aku memang tak pernah dihargai di sini," gumamnya lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada setumpuk buku yang ada di hadapannya.

.

"Cih.. anak kelas satu itu benar-benar tak tau diri. Bukannya menolong malah pergi begitu saja."

Namja kecil yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menolongnya?"

Namja bermata panda yang tadi terlihat geram melihat insiden-adik-kelas-yang-kurang-ajar-tersenyum lebar. "Hehe, aku ingin menolongnya tapi ia sudah menolong dirinya sendiri," jawabnya.

Baekhyun – namja kecil tadi – terlihat tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan si namja panda. Namja panda? Sepertinya panggilan itu memang cocok dengannya, mengingat mata itu dikelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam seperti hewan khas China itu.

"Bilang saja kau memang tak berniat membantunya, **Huang Zi Tao**"

"Ya, kau benar, tapi aku bukan orang jahat seperti yang kau bayangkan, hyung."

"Ya.. ya.. aku tahu. Namja manis dan cengeng seperti mu mana mungkin mau menyakiti orang lain, kecuali orang itu yang menyakiti mu duluan. Hfftt… aku sudah tau tentang mu, Tao-ie."

"Ah ternyata kau begitu perhatian, hyung." Tao terkekeh kecil. "Hmm tapi aku sedikit bingung, kenapa namja yang membawa buku tadi tak marah atau kesal? Malah ia terlihat seperti ketakutan."

Baekhyun diam mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Yang bertanya mengkerutkan keningnya melihat temannya itu terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Tao. "Kau mengenal namja yang membawa buku tadi?" Tao menggeleng. "Namanya **Do Kyungsoo**. Dia satu angkatan dengan kita. Kau tau? Dia sama seperti mu. Mengikuti kelas percepatan ketika masih di SMP. Aku kakak kelasnya semenjak sekolah dasar. Dari dulu aku juga selelau memperhatikannya. Ia memang pendiam, tak pernah berbaur dengan orang di sekitarnya. Paling suka dengan tempatnya begitu hening. Perpustakaan dan atap sekolah salah satu tempat favorit Kyungsoo"

"Saat aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku begitu senang karena aku bisa satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo. Entahlah kenapa aku begitu senang? Aku merasa bahwa Kyungsoo hanya orang yang begitu kesepian, ia butuh teman. Dan aku merasa, aku salah satu orang tersebut. Awalnya aku kira mudah dekat dengannya, tapi ternyata itu memang sulit. Dia memang begitu sangat pendiam."

Sekarang Tao yang terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Ada dalam diri Tao, yang membuatnya juga sedikit ingin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia juga merasa bahwa ia termasuk salah satu orang yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo senang. Kenapa dengannya? Mengenal Kyungsoo saja tidak. Ah atau mungkin Tao hanya prihatin pada sosok namja yang tadi diceritakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jika kau berusaha, mungkin kau bisa membuatnya senang. Aku akan membantu mu hyung." Perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Tao, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ku harap begitu. Oh ya, ayo kita masuk kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi," ucap Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah hyung, aku baru ingat. Setau ku, nama Do Kyungsoo tercantum di daftar siswa yang sekelas dengan kita," ucap Tao. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali melangkah. Tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Tao tadi.

Baekhyun berharap, jika ia dan Tao dapat membuat Kyungsoo berubah. Harapan itu memang selalu datang semenjak ia pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo saat sekolah dasar. Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum dengan seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Baekhyun tak mengingat dengan jelas siapa lelaki yang ia lihat bersama Kyungsoo waktu itu. Yang ia ingat hanya senyumannya. Itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya Baekhyun melihat senyum Kyungsoo. Dan di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, Baekhyun yakin, pengaruh senyuman itu adalah sesosok namja yang saat itu bersamanya, karena setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun selalu melihat Kyungsoo sendirian. Tak bersama dengan 'sosok' itu.

**EXO-M****è****moire-EXO**

Jam menunjukan pukul 14.00 KST, terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk di tengah lapangan sepak bola AAS. Baju mereka terlihat basah, dan nafas mereka tak berarturan. Bisa kita tebak bahwa dua namja itu baru saja selesai bermain bola. Namja berwajah manis menatap temannya yang berpipi chubby itu dengan mata rusanya. Yang ditatap hanya cuek mengambil bola dan mulai memainkannya.

"Hyung, apa kau tak lelah setelah berlatih 1 jam non stop seperti tadi, eoh?" tanyanya.

Namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' menoleh dan menatap namja bermata rusa. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku tak akan lelah jika hanya bermain dengan bola ini," jawabnya dengan memainkan bola di kakinya. Menendangnya bahkan sampai menyundulnya(?)

"Bilang saja jika kau ingin cepat kurus." Namja bermata rusa tadi berdiri. "Dan jika itu salah satu alasan mu untuk tak mau beristirahat, aku tak mengizinkannya. Aku tak mau melihat hyung dengan pipi tirus," lanjutnya merebut paksa bola yang sedang dimainkan oleh si namja chubby.

"YA! **XI LUHAN**! KEMBALIKAN BOLA ITU!"

Luhan – namja bermata rusa – menjulirkan lidahnya dan mulai berlari menggiring bola ke arah gawang. "Jika kau mau, ambilah ini **Kim Minseok**!"

Minseok memutar bola mata malas. Ia sudah hafal dengan tingkah laku teman dekatnya itu. Tanpa banyak protes, Minseok mengejar Luhan yang sudah jauh darinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : M****è****moire**

**Author : Lee Seoyeon**

**Main cast : EXO**

**Pair : All Official Couple in hereeeeee!**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Brothership, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), cerita ngawur, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Jongin punya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo punya Jongin. KaiSoo punya saya /plak/ Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dan saya murni miliknya Dyo ._.**

**Summary : [Chap 2 up!] Cerita ini dimulai dari kisah yang sederhana/** **Di sudut kanan kertas tersebut, tertulis jelas nama namja bersurai coklat itu. Ia…./ Kalian saling kenal?/ "Kau berharap aku akan menerimanya? Tentu saja aku mau! Ayo kita sedikit 'bermain' hari ini."/CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN KRISTAO CHENMIN SULAY!**

Ruangan musik terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya ada seorang namja bersurai coklat sedang diam di pojok ruangan. Tangannya mengambil sebuah biola yang sedari tadi ia diamkan di sampingnya. Namja bersurai coklat itu menarik nafas perlahan. Matanya menatap insten deretan tangga lagu di atas kertas yang ada di depannya.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae_

_Simjangeul geodueo ga_

_Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit_

_Jochado nuneul gameun bam_

Suara merdu keluar dari bibir tipisnya beriringan dengan nada dari biola yang dimainkannya. Ia terlihat begitu mendalami lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Tak ada keraguan dari namja itu saat menggesekan senar-senar di tubuh biola miliknya.

_Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon_

_Huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon_

_Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun_

_Sangcho modu taewobeoryeo_

Namja itu berhenti bermain. Ia tersenyum begitu manis dan meletakkan kembali biola itu ke dalam tasnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit puas dengan permainannya hari ini. Lagu tadi adalah lagu yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Lagu itu memang belum selesai dibuat, dan tadi ia bertekad untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Takut-takut lagu yang ia buat ternyata gagal dan kurang enak didengar, tapi kenyataannya… lagu itu begitu indah. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengar ikut terhanyut ke dalamnya.

Ekor mata namja bersurai coklat itu melirik jam dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa, namja tadi berlari meninggalkan ruang musik. Melupakan sebuah kertas yang begitu penting baginya. Kertas yang berisikan lagu hasil buatannya selama liburan kemaren. Di sudut kanan kertas tersebut, tertulis jelas nama namja bersurai coklat itu. Ia….

**Kim Jongdae**.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang namja tan tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor yang sudah sepi. Sebuah earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Namja tan tersebut terlihat menggerak-gerakan kepalanya – mengikuti irama musik dari lagu yang ia dengar-. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia tersenyum, melepaskan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya dan mulai membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

.

"Xingie, sepertinya pendaftaran hari ini sudah cukup. Ini sudah jam 4 sore, aku yakin anak club satu sudah kembali ke asrama," ucap seorang namja berwajah angelic.

Namja yang diajak bicara melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya. "Hmm.. sepertinya kau benar. Ayo kita siap-siap! Besok pasti masih banyak yang ingin bergabung dengan club menari."

Namja berwajah angelic itu tersenyum. Ia membantu namja berdimple itu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

KREEET

Kedua namja yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh. Mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan tengah tersenyum ramah kepada mereka. "Apa pendaftarannya masih dibuka?" tanyanya memperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang ia bawa. Sepertinya itu adalah formulir.

"Ah, aniya. Kita baru saja akan menutupnya. Kau berniat masuk club menari?" tanya namja berdimple. Ia berjalan menghampiri namja berkulit tan itu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa datang lagi besok. Siapa namamu?"

"Jongin. **Kim Jongin** imnida," jawab Jongin – namja tan – memamerkan senyuman tampannya.

"Ah baiklah Jongin. Aku **Zhang Yixing**, kau boleh memanggilku Yixing gege ataupun Yixing hyung. Ah **Lay** juga tak apa, sesuka hatimu. Dan namja itu.." Yixing – namja berdimple – menunjuk namja berangelic yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka. Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Yixing. "Dia **Kim Joonmyeon. **Kau pasti mengenalnya kan?"

Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan **Suho** hyung? Ketua OSIS paling menawan di sekolah ini."

Joonmyeon – atau mungkin Suho - memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau berlebihan, Kkamjong!"

Yixing menatap tak percaya pada dua namja itu. Ia memandang Joonmyeon dan Jongin bergantian. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

**EXO-M****è****moire-EXO**

**Wu Yi Fan **– yang terkenal dengan nama **Kris** – memandang datar pada Park Seongsaenim yang sedari tadi terus berceloteh tidak jelas. Park seongsaenim bukan sedang menjelaskan sebuah rumus integral, tetapi ia sedang menceramahi Kris yang sudah berbuat onar di hari pertama ia sekolah setelah liburan panjang. Padahal suadh jelas-jelas bukan hanya Kris yang terlibat di dalamnya, tetapi malah ia yang paling kena imbasnya.

Selagi Park seongsaenim menceramahinya, Kris terus memutar bola matanya. Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu mulai jengah dengan semua ocehan sang guru. Bagaimana tidak? Park seongsaenim sedari tadi hanya membahas soal itu-itu saja. Tak ada yang lain. Membosankan.

"Seongsaenim, bisakah aku pergi ke toilet?" Kris mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Park seongsaenim yang masih berbicara mendadak berhenti dan menatap Kris tajam. "Aku tau kau membohongi ku Kris-shii. Jangan harap aku dapat mengizinkan mu untuk bisa keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Kris mendengus. _Menyebalkan_, batinnya dan kembali memperhatikan Park seongsaenim.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kris hingga membuat Park seongsaenim marah? Ayo kita putar waktu menjadi beberapa jam yang lalu….

_Kris terlihat serius memainkan bola di tangannya. Ia terus memantulkan bola basket itu ke lantai lapangan indoor di sekolahnya. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah lawannya bermain saat ini. Seorang namja dengan tinggi tak berbeda jauh dengan Kris. Namja itu terus tersenyum – memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih-._

"_**Park Chanyeol**__! Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu, eoh?" Kris menghentikan permainannya. Ia menatap lawannya itu – Chanyeol – dengan tajam._

"_Kau kan tau aku hyung. Jika aku tak tersnyum, bukan Park Chanyeol namanya," jawab Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar._

"_Kau membuat mood ku semakin buruk!"_

_Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Kris yang berjalan keluar lapangan. "Mood mu sedang hancur, eoh?" Chanyeol berjalan mengahampiri. "Bagaimana jika kita mengintip anak club renang berganti? Hari ini akan ada pemilihan murid club satu yang akan masuk club itu."_

_Kris menatap Chanyeol yang masih tetap memamerkan senyum pepsodentnya. "Kau berharap aku akan menerimanya? Tentu saja aku mau! Ayo kita sedikit 'bermain' hari ini." Kris menunjukan smirknya, ia berjalan menuju tempat ganti anggota club renang. Chanyeol mengekorinya di belakang._

_._

_Di sinilah Chanyeol dan Kris berada, di depan sebuah kaca kecil yang menghubungkan jendela itu dengan keadaan di dalam ruang ganti. Kris terlihat begitu tergiur dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus mengumpati Kris yang tak mau diajak bertukar tempat dengannya. Yeah, sedari tadi Chanyeol belum mengintip sedikitpun sesuatu di dalam sana(?). __**Kau menyebalkan Kris**__, batin Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Kris._

_Kris terlihat tak peduli saat ia melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di sana. Ia kembali mengeluarkan smirknya melihat beberapa 'uke' di dalam sana. Sampai seseorang di dalam sana melihat sosok Kris yang mengintip lewat jendela._

"_KYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA?!"_

.

Begitulah seputar kejadian yang membuat Kris diceramahi oleh Park seongsaenim. Namja keturunan China-Kanada itu ketahuan mengintip teman-temannya. Lalu bagaimana nasib seorang Parck Chanyeol? Sepertinya namja berjulukan 'happy virus' itu harus bersujud syukur karena tak dapat ceramahan yang sama seperti Kris. Poor Kris…

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Itu yang di atas apaan dah, aduh saya merasa gagal ngebuat ff. Aneh? Pasti aneh banget banget. Makasih buat yang udah review di chap 1 :) dan semoga reviewnya bertambah ne? Hehe**

**Ini balasan review saya :**

**Reka ELF : Ini dilanjut kok, makasih reviewnya :)**

**Kyuji : Adak o ada, tunggu aja ne. Makasih ya /bow/ :)**

**RnR please…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : M****è****moire**

**Author : Lee Seoyeon**

**Main cast : EXO**

**Pair : All Official Couple in hereeeeee!**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Brothership, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), cerita ngawur, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Jongin punya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo punya Jongin. KaiSoo punya saya /plak/ Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dan saya murni miliknya Dyo ._.**

**Summary : [Chap 3 Up!] Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangannya. Tangannya terlihat bergetar setelah menyentuh benda berwarna hitam itu/"ANIYA! SUHO HYUNG TOLONG AKU!"/ "Aku harap orang yang menemukan kertas mu itu orang baik….."/CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN KRISTAO CHENMIN SULAY**

Kyungsoo keluar dari perpustakaan setelah ia yakin bahwa sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Ia tak suka jika ia harus kembali ke asrama pada saat sekolah masih ramai. Itu bisa membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan tatapan kagum yang ia terima, tetapi tatapan jijik dan iba. Memang ada apa dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo? Salahkah jika orang kutu buku dan pendiam sepertinya masuk sekolah elite seperti ini? Tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya, yang salah hanyalah tanggapan mereka terhadap Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya memandang namja manis itu sebelah mata.

Kakinya melangkah minumbulkan drap langkahnya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Suara drap langkah itu terhenti di depan ruang musik. Kyungsoo menatap ragu pintu besar berwarna coklat itu. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu tersebut, tapi ia kembali menarik tangannya.

Satu menit namja bermata doe itu tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Dengan keraguan, ia mulai membuka pintu tersebut. Berbagai peralatan music tersusun rapi di dalam sana. Kyungsoo melangkah kecil menuju piano yang berada di pojok belakang ruangan. Ia tersenyum miris melihat piano tersebut. Tangannya menyentuh satu toots piano.

**JRENG**

Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangannya. Tangannya terlihat bergetar setelah menyentuh benda berwarna hitam itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan. Pandangannya terhenti melihat sebuah kertas tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri meja tersebut, ia menelusuri setiap tulisan di dalam kertas itu. Ia tau itu sebuah lirik lagu yang belum terselesaikan. Banyak coretan di kertas tersebut. Menandakan bahwa sang penulis selalu memasukan yang nada yang kurang tepat dengan lirik yang ia buat.

Tangannya mengambil kertas tersebut. Dibacanya sebuah nama dengan tulisan rapi di pojok kanan kertas. Kyungsoo memasukan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya. Berniat untuk mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada seseorang bernama 'Kim Jongdae'.

**EXO-M****è****moire-EXO**

Semua murid Astre Art School terlihat sedang berkumpul di aula. Padahal waktu tengah menunjukan pukul 19.00 KST. Beberapa murid terlihat menguap akibat kelelahan dengan aktivitas mereka hari ini. Mereka ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan tertidur pulas di bawah selimut tebal.

Asrama AAS terdiri dari 2 gedung, dengan masing-masing gedung memiliki 3 lantai. 1 lantai biasanya terdiri dari 20-10 kamar, dimana 1 kamar terdiri dari 3 orang. Malam ini semua murid AAS diberi pengumuman bahwa akan ada pergantian roommate karena datangnya murid-murid tingkat pertama dan keluarnya murid-murid tingkat 3 yang kemarin baru saja lulus.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Mereka semua terdiam mendengar seruan dari Lee seonsaenim. "Kalian telah mendapat satu buah kertas. Di dalam kertas itu akan ada nomor kamar yang nanti akan kalian tempati. Setelah kalian melihat isi kertas itu, saya minta kalian kembali ke kamar dan mulai membereskan barang-barang kalian lalu bawa ke kamar kalian yang baru. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo seongsaenim."

"Kalau begitu buka kertas itu dan cepatlah menuju kamar kalian. Hari semakin larut, saya yakin kalian semua lelah. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Annyeonghaseyo."

Tepat saat Lee seongsaenim mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, semua murid mulai membuka isi kertas yang mereka dapat. Mereka juga mulai melangkah kembali ke kamar untuk siap-siap.

.

"Ah aku dapat kamar nomor 10. Kira-kira siapa orang beruntung yang bisa sekamar dengan ku itu? Ah aku harap dia orang yang menyenangkan dan gila seperti ku. Haha."

Chanyeol berjalan sambil terus tersenyum dan bergumam tidak jelas. Tangan kananya terlihat memegang sebuah kertas, dan tangan kirinya mendorong sebuah koper berukuran besar. Tak lupa, dipundaknya tersangkut tas gendong yang hanya ia pakai satu tali saja *ngerti kan maksudnya? Ya pokoknya gitu lah .-.*

Senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar ketika dirinya telah sampai di tempat tujuan. "Tepat nomor 10," gumamnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya. Ia memasukan beberapa password untuk masuk ke dalam kamar barunya itu. Ya, setiap kamar di asrama ini dilindungi oleh password agar orang asing tak semudah itu mengambil barang berharga murid-murid AAS. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tau passwordnya? Bukankah itu kamar barunya? Di kertas tadi disediakan juga password kamar baru mereka, jadi tak heran jika Chanyeol bisa mengetahui itu.

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan ruangan yang begitu besar. Tiga buah kasur berjejer rapi di dalamnya. Satu ruangan di depan terlihat seperti tempat belajar untuk para murid jika ingin mengerjakan tugas, dan 1 kamar mandi ada di sebelah kiri dekat pintu masuk.

Chanyeol memilih kasur yang berada di pojok kanan. Ternyata 2 roomate barunya belum datang ke sini. Selagi menunggu, Chanyeol memilih untuk memberesi barang-barangnya. Baru saja Chanyeol memasuki sebagian bajunya ke dalam lemari, pintu terbuka, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum melihat roommate barunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Suho-shii," sapa Chanyeol ramah. Ia sedikit membungkuk pada sang ketua OSIS – Suho -.

"Ah.. annyeonghaseyo hmm….."

"Park Chanyeol."

"Annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol-ah." Suho tersenyum. "Jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Bukankah kita akan menjadi roommate, eoh? Panggil saja aku Suho."

"Ah ne, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Suho hyung saja, karena kau adalah sunbae ku," ucap Chanyeol memamerkan senyum konyolnya itu. Membuat Suho menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum melihatnya. _Dia ramah sekali_, batinnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa teman roommate kita yang lain belum datang?" tanya Suho seraya mengeluarkan beberapa barangnya dari dalam koper. Ia memilih kasur di pojok kiri.

"Belum hyung, mungkin dia masih merapikan barang-barangnya di kamar yang lama."

"Oh begitu. Sebaiknya kita cepat memberesi semua ini. Aku sudah ingin cepat tidur," kata Suho mengucek kedua matanya lucu.

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihatnya. "Haha, ternyata sikap mu begitu menggemaskan, hyung. Berbeda jika aku melihat mu di sekolah.

Suho ikut tertawa. "Aku harus menjaga sikap ku di sekolah, agar aku bisa dihargai dan dihormati oleh yang lain."

"Ne, ne, kau benar. Haha. Tapi karena aku sudah tau sedikit tentang mu, aku tidak perlu menghormati mu kan hyung?"

**BRUK**

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. "Aku tetap hyung mu bodoh!"

Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali melempari Suho dengan bantal kalau saja pintu kamar mereka tak terbuka. Menampakan seorang namja tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Namja itu – Tao – tersenyum melihat kedua teman roomatenya. Ia membungkukkan badan, memberi salam.

"Woah jadi aku satu kamar dengan mu, Tao-ie? Aish bisa-bisa aku kena wushu dari mu," ucap Chanyeol heboh melihat Tao.

Tao memandang Chanyeol tajam. "Sudah ku bilang aku tak akan melakukan itu padamu, hyung. Tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang juga."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "ANIYA! SUHO HYUNG TOLONG AKU!" teriaknya berlari menghampiri Suho dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Suho yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek dari dirinya -_-.

Tao swetdrop melihatnya. Sedangkan Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah Yeol, Tao tidak akan melakukan itu. Dan Tao berhentilah menatap hyungmu seperti itu."

"Baiklah, ge," ucap Tao berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja tempat tidur Tao kasur yang di tengah, karena kasur-kasur yang berada di pojokan sudah diisi kedua hyungnya.

"Yeol, berhentilah memegang baju ku dan CEPAT KEMBALI BERESKAN BARANG-BARANG MU!" Suho berteriak kepada Chanyeol yang sedang menganga. Karena tak mau membuat si ketua OSIS murka, Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju kasurnya dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tao berusaha menahan tawanya melihat itu. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua roomatenya yang baru. Setidaknya Tao tidak perlu beradaptasi kembali dengan orang baru, karena Tao sudah kenal dengan kedua orang itu. Chanyeol yang merupakan teman sekelasnya ketika kelas satu, dan Suho – si ketua OSIS – yang merupakan anak dari guru wushunya ketika masih JHS.

**EXO-M****è****moire-EXO**

Di dalam kamar dengan nomor 40, terlihat tiga namja yang sedang merapikan barang-barang mereka. Satu namja bersurai coklat – pemilik suara emas di AAS – Kim Jongdae – terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan semua buku yang berada di dalam tasnya. Wajahnya menampilkan kekhawatiran. Bibirnya terlihat pucat. Jongdae terus mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, membuat salah satu roomatenya mengerutkan kening – merasa bingung dan penasaran dengan tingkah laku Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae, apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Jongdae menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap namja yang tadi bertanya padany. "Ne, hyung. Aku kehilangan salah satu barang berharga ku.

Namja yang tadi bertanya – Lay – membulatkan matanya. "Apa kau kehilangan handphone mu? Atau kau kehilangan dompet mu? Sebaiknya ayo kita lapor kepada petugas, agar mereka cepat menemukan barangmu itu.

Jongdae menggeleng. "Ani, bukan barang seperti itu yang hilang. Aku… aku kehilangan kertas yang berisikan lirik lagu ciptaan ku."

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa? Kau harus cepat menemukannya, Jongdae-ah, jika tidak orang yang menemukan kertas mu itu akan mengaku-ngaku bahwa itu lagu buatan dirinya.

"Aku sudah memberi nama ku di kertas itu, jadi aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan perbuatan seperti itu.

"Tidak mungkin jika ada yang tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Semua orang pasti ingin terkenal dengan hasil karya mereka sendiri, dan salah satunya hal mengkejikan seperti itu. Mereka akan mengaku bahwa lagu yang kau buat adalah lagu buatan mereka. Merasa tak peduli dengan nama mu yang jelas-jelas terpampang di dalamnya. Kemungkinan kertas itu kembali padamu hanya 10% aku kira."

Jongdae dan Lay terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun – salah satu roommate mereka yang lain-. "Ya, itu benar Jongdae-ah. Apa yang Sehun katakan tadi benar, sudah tak ada lagi orang baik di dunia ini," ucap Lay.

"Aku harap orang yang menemukan kertas mu itu orang baik….." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. "…. Hyung," lanjutnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu," gumam Jongdae. Ia kembali mengingat-ngingat terakhir kali ia memegang kertas itu. Dan ingatannya berhenti di ruang musi. Yap ruang music. Kertas itu pasti ada di sana. Dalam hati Jongdae berdoa semoga kertas itu tidak hilang atau berada pada orang yang tepat.

"Bersabarlah. Tuhan pasti mendengar doamu, Jongdae-ah," ucap Lay seakan tau apa yang sedang Jongdae lakukan.

Jongdae menatap Lay dan tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung. Dan ah.. Jangan panggil nama ku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku **Chen**."

"Chen? Seperti nama orang China."

"Itu benar. Eomma ku berasal dari China, jadi ia memberikan nama itu untuk nama panggilan ku," jawab Jongdae – Chen.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bahasa China? Aku sudah lama tak berbicara menggunakan bahasa itu. Ah.. aku merindukan China." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Chen tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha, kalau begitu aku akan memanggil mu gege saja. Agar perasaan rindu mu pada China berkurang. Kkkk"

Lay tertawa mendengarnya. "Haha, kau ini! Oh ya, apa kau sepikiran dengan ku?"

"Sepikiran dengan mu? Soal?"

"Sehun."

"Sehun? Apa kau berpikir kalau Sehun tidak sedingin dari luar?"

Lay mengangguk. "Ne, saat aku mendengar ia berbicara sepert itu padamu, aku berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin dia bersikap dingin seperti saat pertama dia masuk kesini, karena dia belum terbiasa. Tapi aku yakin, dia tak sedingin yang kita lihat."

"Kau benar, hyung. Bahkan tadi dia sudah berani memanggil kita hyung. Semoga ini awal yang bagus untuknya."

Lay mengangguk. Kedua namja itu menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Tersenyum kecil dengan pemikiran mereka tentang Oh Sehun. Bahkan Chen terlihat sudah tak sekhawatir tadi.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sehun terdiam di balik pintu. Ia mendengar semua percakapan yang terjadi di luar. Percakapan antara Chen dan Lay. Ia menggenggam knop pintu erat. Terlukis senyum miris di wajah datarnya.

"Awal yang bagus untuk ku? Apa mungkin?" tanyanya seperti pada diri sendiri. Pandangannya ia alihkan menatap langit-langit kamar mandi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : EXO's Love Story**

**Author : Lee Seoyeon**

**Main cast : EXO**

**Pair : All Official Couple in hereeeeee!**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Brothership, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), cerita ngawur, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Jongin punya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo punya Jongin. KaiSoo punya saya /plak/ Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dan saya murni miliknya Dyo ._.**

**Summary : [Chap 4 Up!] **_**Sekali lagi aku tak dihargai di sekolah ini/**_** Hari ini, esok dan seterusnya kita adalah teman. Aku, kau dan Baekhyun adalah teman/"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG BERHENTI BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU KRIS! AKU INI HYUNG MU!"/** **"Manis sekali….."/CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN KRISTAO CHENMIN SULAY!**

Tut Tut Tut

Di depan sebuah kamar nomor 10, terlihat Luhan yang tengah memasukan password agar bisa masuk ke dalam kamar barunya.

"…1302..." Luhan menekan angka yang disebutkan olehnya. "Selesai," lanjutnya dan mulai membuka pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, Luhan dapat melihat 2 orang roommatenya sudah ada di dalam. Mereka terlihat sedang memasukan beberapa baju ke dalam lemari. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka, bahkan Luhan yakin jika kedua roommatenya itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ehem!"

Berhasil. Kedua namja mungil itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sekarang tengah tersenyum begitu manisnya.

"Ah annyeonghaseyo sunbae," sapa namja bereyeliner – Baekhyun – sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sedangkan namja mungil yang lain – Kyungsoo – hanya membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo," balas Luhan tanpa menghilangkan sedikit pun senyumannya. "Tak usah seformal itu dengan ku, panggil aku Luhan hyung atau Luhan gege," lanjutnya.

"Oh ne hyung. Kau dari China?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk seraya berjalan ke arah kasurnya yang berada di pojok kanan, karena kasur tengah telah diisi oleh Kyungsoo, dan kasur di pojok kiri sudah dimiliki Baekhyun. Awalnya Kyungsoo memilih kasur di pojok kanan, tetapi Baekhyun melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kasur tengah. Alasannya kenapa? Hanya Baekhyun, author, dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Woaah! Berarti kau sama seperti Tao!" seru Baekhyun antusias.

"Tao?" Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya. Menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Tao, teman ku hehe nanti aku akan perkenalkan Tao pada mu. Dia orang yang sangaaaat lucu. Kau tau? Dia memiliki mata seperti panda."

"Mwo? Panda? Aish aku harus cepat kenal dengannya. Pasti dia begitu menggemaskan." Luhan terlihat berbinar mendengar penuturan dari hoobaenya itu.

"Itu memang benar," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum memamerkan eye smilenya.

"Kau lucu sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu." Luhan semakin berbinar melihatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu?" tanyanya.

"Aigo aku sampaii lupa mengenalkan diri. Nama ku Byun Baekhyun, tapi semua teman ku memanggil ke Baekhyun."

Luhan meng-oh-kan mulutnya. "Jangan lupa kenalkan aku dengan Tao, ne?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, membuat Luhan kegirangan dan memeluk Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Yang dipeluk terus meronta karena pelukan itu terlalu erat. Sekarang Baekhyun tau tentang Luhan. Namja bermata rusa itu mempunyai sifat kekanakan. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja kebanyakan. Benar-benar flower boy. Begitupun dengan Luhan, ia tau Baekhyun adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Ia akan bersikap ramah kepada siapa pun. Tak peduli orang itu orang yang baru ia kenal atau mungkin orang yang tidak ia kenal, Baekhyun akan tetap bersikap ramah.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mencubiti pipi Baekhyun. Tak terima dengan perlakuan sunbaenya itu, Baekhyun balas mencubiti Luhan. Mereka terlalu asyik sendiri sehingga mereka melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah konyol mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, ia kembali kepekerjaannya memasukan baju ke dalam lemari. _Sekali lagi aku tak dihargai di sekolah ini_, batinnya perih.

Orang yang pertama kali sadar adalah Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan cubitannya pada Luhan, dan menarik paksa tangan Luhan agar berhenti mencubitinya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo, mencoba member 'kode' kepada Luhan yang seakan bertanya ada-apa-denganmu? Luhan mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun, dan ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa masih ada seorang namja lagi di kamarnya itu.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya. Namja bermata rusa itu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum manis dari Luhan, dan senyuman lembut Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Annyeong. Nae Xi Luhan imnida, kau boleh memanggilku hyung atau gege jika kau mau," ucap Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah n-ne. Na-nae D-do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Luhan adalah orang asing ketiga (posisi pertama diambil oleh Baekhyun, dan kedua diambil oleh Tao saat perkenal di kelas tadi pagi) di AAS yang mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara.

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo halus. Perlakuannya tersebut sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya itu dan menatap Luhan. "Jangan terlalu takut kepada ku. Hari ini, esok dan seterusnya kita adalah teman. Aku, kau dan Baekhyun adalah teman. Arraseo? Anggap saja, aku adalah hyungmu."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk. Merasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan Luhan yang begitu lembut. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat polos itu.

"Begitupun dengan ku. Aku dan Luhan ge adalah hyung mu di sini. Walau kita baru saling kenal.. ah ani ani, karena aku sudah kenal dengan mu dari dulu… tapi kau boleh menganggap kami sabagai saudara mu. Mulai sekarang berbaurlah dengan kami, Kyung."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ada orang sebaik Luhan dan Baekhyun yang ingin berteman dengannya. Semenjak kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, ia selalu diam dan seakan tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Karena itu, banyak orang yang menganggap Kyungsoo aneh dan mereka tak mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Apalagi Kyungsoo tak pernah berbicara, membuat dirinya semakin terkucilkan. Tapi hari ini Kyungsoo mendapatkan teman baru….

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan air mata yang akan jatuh saat itu juga. "Go.. goma.. wo… hiks." Air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Refleks keduanya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan kepada namja bermata doe itu. "Menangislah," bisik Baekhyun.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

**EXO-EXO's Love Story-EXO**

"Jadi kau itu sepupunya Suho?"

Jongin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Sekarang mereka sedang berbincang-bincang seputar AAS. Pertanyaan ini dimulai dari Minseok yang penasaran kenapa Jongin memilih bersekolah di sekolah ini. Dan Jongin menjawab jika ia ingin seperti hyungnya, yaitu Suho, yang membuat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minseok ngelantur kemana-mana(?)

"Tapi kenapa kau dengan Suho berbeda," ucap Minseok polos.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Penyataan seperti itu sudah sering ia dengan dari banyak orang. "Ya aku tau maksud mu itu hyung, kau ingin bilang bahwa Suho hyung itu putih, tampan, dan sangat angelic. Sedangkan aku? Hitam dan urak-urakan."

"Bukan aku yang berbicara lho, kau sendiri yang mengatai dirimu seperti itu." Minseok terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucap Jongin datar.

**BRAK**

"Ya Kris! Kau bisa menghancurkan pintu itu jika kau tersu mebantingnya seperti tadi bodoh!" Minseok berteriak kepada namja tiang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tinggal perbaiki saja, apa susahnya?" ucap Kris cuek.

"Tentu saja susah. Itu dapat merugikan sekolah!"

"Lalu apa urusannya dengan ku? Yang rugikan sekolah, kenapa harus bawa-bawa aku?"

**BUK**

Sebuah bantal sukses mengenai wajah tampan Kris. Kris terlihat geram, ia menatap tajam ke arah Minseok. "**XIUMIN** BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT MOOD KU SEMAKIN BURUK!" teriaknya.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG BERHENTI BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU KRIS! AKU INI HYUNG MU!" Minseok atau terkenal dengan nama Xiumin ikut berteriak.

Jongin menatap keduanya malas. Ia memasangkan earphone ke telinganya dan mulai memejamkan matanya itu. Tak mempedulikan kedua sunbaenya yang masih saja berteriak dan saling melempar bantal. Jongin tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. _Semoga hari esok aku dapat bertemu dengan mu, hyung_, batinnya berdoa.

Xiumin, Kris dan Jongin adalah roommate. Mereka menempati kamar nomor 27. Mereka masuk secara bersamaan ke dalam kamar baru ini. Bersamaan disini maksudnya, saat salah satu dari mereka sedang memasukan password, dua yang lainnya datang secara bersamaan. Dan dari awalpun mereka sudah saling beradu mulut. Dari mulai berebut tempat tidur sampai kejadian yang tadi baru saja terjadi.

**EXO-EXO's Love Story-EXO**

Malam semakin larut. Waktu terus berjalan. Tak terasa jam sudah menujukan pukul 11 malam. Hampir 3 jam semua murid AAS membereskan kamar baru mereka. Sebagian besar penghuni asrama ini sudah terlelap, menyisakan beberapa murid lainnya yang masih betah mengobrol dengan roommate baru. Seperti halnya Baekhyun dan Luhan. Setelah menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis dan membantu membereskan beberapa barang Kyungsoo (karena yang punya barang sudah terlelap akibat menangis), mereka tidak memutuskan untuk tidur. Keduanya malah sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan wajah polos dan damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Bisa dilihat, ada raut takut dan sedih ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan namja bermata doe itu? Pikir Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu?" tanya Luhan sepelan mungkin. Ia tak mau membuat Kyungsoo terbangun karena suaranya.

"Nde. Kau ingin bertanya apa, ge?"

"Kyungsoo… Jika aku tak salah dengar kau sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak dulu. Apa kau tau kenapa tadi Kyungsoo menangis?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Aku memang kenal dia sedari dulu, tapi bukan kenal seperti sahabat dekat. Aku hanya tau bahwa ia adik kelas ku dulu."

"Mwo? Bukankah dia seangkatan dengan mu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Ya, dia mengikuti kelas percepatan saat SMP, sama seperti Tao…." Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. "Soal Kyungsoo yang tadi menangis… hhh sepertinya ia hanya terharu dengan perlakuan kita."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang tadi diucapkan Bakehyun. Kyungsoo terharu? Memangnya apa yang tadi Luhan dan Baekhyun lakukan sampai-sampai Kyungsoo terharu seperti itu? Apa Kyungsoo terharu karena mempunyai teman setampan Luhan? Pikiran Luhan terus bertanya-tanya. Ia juga terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir yang barusan ia pikirkan.

"Gege jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh!"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum menampilkan senyuman polosnya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tau jawaban dari semua pemikiran aneh mu itu. Sudahlah aku mau tidur. Jaljayo ge!"

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai membaringkan diri di atas kasur empuknya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

**EXO-EXO's Love Story-EXO**

Matahari sudah memunculkan sinarnya dari arah timur. Tao terslihat sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke kelasnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak – seperti menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas-. Ia terus mengumpati Chanyeol yang membuatnya terlambat datang ke sekolah. Namja dengan tinggi menyerupai tiang itu dengan seenak jidatnya memakai kamar mandi hampir 1 jam. Jika saja Suho tak kembali ke asrama karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan keluar dari kamar mandi dan membiarkan Tao terlambat ke sekolah. Tao bersumpah bahwa ia akan membalaskan dendamnya itu pada Park Chanyeol!

**BRUK**

Karena terus berjalan tanpa fokus pada jalan yang ia lalui, Tao menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"YA! JIKA JALAN LIHAT-LI… Ah sunbae. Mi-mianhae, a-aku tak sengaja." Tao terlihat menundukan kepalanya ketika melihat siapa orang yang tadi berani menabraknya – lebih tepatnya ia yang menabrak orang tersebut-.

Namja yang arusan di tabrak Tao hanya menatap Tao tajam. Merasa dirinya sedang ditatap tajam oleh sunbaenya itu, Tao semakin menundukan kepalanya. "Mi-mianhae sunbae. A-aku pe-permisi dulu."

Dengan cepat Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu meninggalkan Kris – orang yang tadi ia tabrak -. Sedangkan Kris terlihat tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Tao yang menurutnya menggemaskan. "Manis sekali….."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : EXO's Love Story**

**Author : Lee Seoyeon**

**Main cast : EXO**

**Pair : All Official Couple in hereeeeee!**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Brothership, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), cerita ngawur, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Jongin punya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo punya Jongin. KaiSoo punya saya /plak/ Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dan saya murni miliknya Dyo ._.**

**Summary : [Chap 5 Up!] "Jaga ucapan mu, Zi Tao! Aku tak menyukainya!"/ Jongie? Nama itukan hanya boleh 'dia' yang mengucapkan /"Sial! Sudah kehilangan kertas, sekarang kehilangan gebetan. Mimpi apa aku semalam?"/"Tuhan jangan sampai aku menyesal dengan keputusan yang aku pilih ini."/CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN CHENMIN KRISTAO SULAY/RnR?**

Baekhyun terus melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia membuang nafas. Raut wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Pasalnya hari ini jam pertama diisi oleh Kim Seongsaenim, guru sejarah yang terkenal dengan hukuman beratnya – membersihkan seluruh sekolah selama seminggu penuh-. Dan Tao belum juga datang padahal jam sudah menujukan pukul 07.27 KST. Itu tandanya, 3 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan pelajaran sejarah akan dimulai.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun terlihat ikut khawatir. Ia tau Baekhyun sedang menunggu Tao, walau dirinya dan Tao baru kenal kemarin, tak salah bukan jika ia ikut bersimpati?

**Teett… Teettt.. Teettttt…**

Tepat saat bel berbunyi, Tao datang dengan nafas tak beraturan. Namja bermata panda itu sehyungra duduk di kursinya dan mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, begiitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Tao-ie, kau membuat ku khawatir. Kenapa kau bisa telat? Bukankah kau selalu bangun pagi, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Ini semua gara-gara namja tiang listrik itu!" jawab Tao penuh emosi. Jika ini sebuah komik, mungkin Tao sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja Park Chanyeol! Memangnya siapa lagi yang tingginya hampir menyerupai tiang itu?" Oh Tao tak sadarkah dirimu, jika kau juga mempunyai tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol? Dan tak sadarkah dirimu bahwa orang yang tadi pagi kau tabrak mempunyai tinggi menjulang seperti tiang? -_-

Baekhyun membulatkan mata bereyelinernya itu. "Mwo? Park Chanyeol? Kau sekamar dengannya?"

Tao mengangguk malas. "Tidak usah sehiteris itu hyung. Aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol."

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya uri baekkie ingin menyaingi mata doenya Kyungsoo -_-. "Jaga ucapan mu, Zi Tao! Aku tak menyukainya!"

"Terserah mu sajalah, hyung." Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ah pagi Kyungsoo hyung!" sapanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu mendengar sapaan Tao – yang menurutnya mendadak itu-. Membuat Tao terkikik geli melihatnya. "Ne, p-pagi."

Dan baru saja Tao ingin bertanya seputar tentang roommate baru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Kim seongsaenim datang menmpilkan wajah tegasnya. Tao segera membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Kim seongsaenim.

**EXO-EXO's LOVE STORY-EXO**

Jongin menatap orang di depannya dengan malas. Jam istirahat baru saja dimulai, dan Jongin sudah ditarik seenaknya oleh Suho keluar kelas. Alasannya sih ingin mengajak Jongin keliling sekolah – yang jelas-jelas Jongin sudah berkeliling kemarin sendirian – tetapi malah berakhir di kantin yang mulai ramai.

"Hyung, bukankah kau ingin mengajak ku berkeliling? Tetapi kenapa malah mengajak ku ke kantin?"

Suho yang sedang asyik meminum bubble tea menoleh sebentar ke arah Jongin dan kembali menyeruput minumannya itu. "Aku haus, Kkamjong! Sudahlah kau diam saja!"

"Mwo? Haus? Bahkan berkeliling pun kita belum kau sudah bilang haus? Aku curiga dengan sikap mu hyung."

Jongin menatap intens pada Suho yang mulai salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat seorang namja manis yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

"Yixing-ah!"

Lay – namja manis tadi – menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar melihat Suho yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya itu. Ia membalas melambaikan tangan dan berlari kecil ke arah Suho.

"Annyeong Suho hyung." Lay menempatkan dirinya di samping Suho. "Annyeong.. hm… Jongin?" Satu alisnya terangkat. Seakan mengingat-ingat siapa namja tan yang duduk di hadapannya itu?"

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Annyeong Lay hyung," balasnya menyapa.

"Aku kira kalian tidak akur, ternyata kalian cukup dekat juga."

Suho tertawa kecil mendegar penuturan dari Lay. "Haha, kita memang sangat akur. Iya kan, Jongie?"

Jongin mendengus mendengar panggilan yang Suho berikan. Jongie? Nama itukan hanya boleh 'dia' yang mengucapkan. Dan lagi apa itu? Akur? Sejak kapan dirinya dan Suho akur? Jika bertemu saja selalu adu mulut, bagaimana bisa disebut akur? Sepertinya Jongin sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakak sepupunya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi pertanyaan Suho.

"Oh iya Jongin, bukankah kau ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Lay?"

"Bertanya? Ani, aku tak mau ber – AW!" Jongin berteriak ketika merasa ada sesuatu menginjak kakinya. Ia menatap Suho yang juga menatapnya seakan berkata bilang-saja-iya-apa-susahnya-bodoh?!

"Jongin, gwenchana?"

"Eh? Hehe gwenchana hyung." Jongin tersenyum (dipaksakan). "Suho hyung benar, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Seputar club dance? Bagaimana club dance di sekolah kita ini? Dan siapa koreogrfainya? Apa kau sendiri?"

Lay mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Oh itu. Sepertinya yang kau kethaui Jongin, sekolah kita ini kan sangat terkenal dengan bakat menari dan menyanyinya, tentu saja club dance kita itu sangat hebat. SEtiap tahunnya sekolah kita akan menjadi juara umum di acara kompetensi dance antar Korea. Tak jarang kita juga bisa menang di tingkat Internasioanl blablabla -"

Selama penjelasan yang diucapkan oleh Lay itu Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja. Sesekali matanya itu melirik ke arah Suho yang tak pernah berkedip memandang namja manis di sampingnya itu. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia tau bahwa hyungnya sedang….

Jatuh cinta.

.

"Hari ini kau mau menemani ku tidak?"

"Menemani mu? Kemana?"

"Tadi pagi eomma menelpon ku dan menyuruh ku untuk pulang sebentar. Aku tak mau jika pergi keluar sendirian. Kau tau aku kan? Jadi maukah kau menemaniku?"

Xiumin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya kepada Luhan. Membuat namja bermata rusa itu tak bisa menolak ajakannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Hhh.. Baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktir bubble tea pada ku. Ok?"

"Hmm baiklah! Kau memang yang terbaik, Lu!" Xiumin mengecup pipi Luhan cepat.

"Ya! Baozi! Itu menjijikan!" teriak Luhan mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Xiumin. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar. Sama sekali tak berdosa dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Luhan dan Xiumin, seorang namja menatap mereka tajam. Ia menggenggam erat kertas yang ia pegang. "Sial! Sudah kehilangan kertas, sekarang kehilangan gebetan. Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

Ia menarik nafasnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya itu di atas meja. Mengetuk-ngetukan kepalanya itu pada meja yang tak berdosa.

"Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!"

**EXO-EXO's LOVE STORY-EXO**

Sehun memandang datar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang-orang berkeliaran kesana kemari, bergosip dengan teman sepermainan mereka, dan makan bersama kekasih masing-masing. Hal-hal seperti itu memang wajar terjadi di sekolah. Ada juga murid yang sedang asyik memainkan laptopnya di bawah pohon rindang dekat lapangan bola. Murid lainnya terlihat asyik bermain bola di lapangan tersebut. Membosankan, pikir Sehun. Namun tetap saja, ia tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya itu.

Pandangan Sehun berhenti pada 2 orang namja yang tengah bercengkrama di kantin. Wajahnya menampakan tidak kepedulian, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa tertarik pada hal itu. Ketika satu namja – yang Sehun yakini – mempunyai pipi tembam mencium pipi namja yang lainnya membuat Sehun sedikit err… Sedih? Cemburu? Atau bahkan jijik? Entahlah, yang pasti Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya itu.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dari tempat yang ia dudukki. Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi tempat tersebut. Tak lama setelah Sehun hilang di ujung koridor, seorang namja duduk menempati tempat itu. Ia menatap intens kertas putih di depannya. Lalu mendongak dan menatap seorang namja yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukan kepalanya di pojok kantin.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan kertas ini, tapi kenapa hati ku selalu berkata tidak?" gumamnya lirih. "Tuhan jangan sampai aku menyesal dengan keputusan yang aku pilih ini."

.

.

TBC

**Annyeongggg akhirnya aku kembali dengan part 5. Kependekan ya? Updatenya lama? Wajar baru beres UTS hehe :D gimana dengan part 5 ini? Makin aneh kah? Mau lanjut apa end aja nih? Di chap ini udah ada yang bisa nebakan 'sesuatu-sesuatu' di couple-couple itu. Dan chap depan itu kayanya udah masuk ke couple-couplean hehe.**

**Aku makasih banget buat yang udah review. Makasih sebanyka-banyaknya. Tanpa kalian aku bisa apa coba? Aku Cuma bisa bersyukur :') #lebayluthor**

**Baekkie : Hehe makasih ya? Tadinya juga mau buat mereka sekamar tapi kayanya kalau mereka sekamar bakal ada suara-suara aneh deh #hayoapaitu? XD makaih ne. Review lagi ya:***

**Puputkyungsoo : Ditunggu aja pasti kejawab ko kenapa kyungsoo jadi kaya gitu. Gomawo ne. Review again? :***

**Jikookie : gomawo chingu:* maaf ya aku lama update :(**

**ChoYeongie : makasih ne :)**

**Channie : Kalau penasaram? Ayo dibaca terus dan jan lupa review ya hehe gomawo chingu:***

**9493room : Di chap ini dan seterusnya udah bakal keluar couple couplenya ko :)**

**Mind to review again pleaseee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : EXO's Love Story**

**Author : Lee Seoyeon**

**Main cast : EXO**

**Pair : All Official Couple in hereeeeee!**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Brothership, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), cerita ngawur, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Jongin punya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo punya Jongin. KaiSoo punya saya /plak/ Cerita ini murni punya saya. Dan saya murni miliknya Dyo ._.**

**Summary : [Chap 6 Up!] "Aku…. Sedang patah hati."/"Huhahaha kau bercanda Kim Jongdae? Kau.. Haha patah hati? Mana mungkin! Haha"/**_**Kyungie apa itu kau?/**_**CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN KRISTAO CHENMIN SULAY in here/ RnR please…**

Baekhyun dan Tao baru saja memasuki area kantin yang sudah muali sepi. Pandangan mereka berhenti pada seorang namja yang sedang mengketuk-ketukan kepalanya pada meja. Mereka tau siapa namja itu.

"Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu?" tanya Baekhyun lirih dan mulai mendekati Chen – si namja 'bodoh' itu -. Tao mengikutinya di belakang.

"Yak Kim Jondae apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!"

Chen menghentikan kegiatan ayo-hancurkan-kepala-ku-sekarang-juga. Ia mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Bakkie.. Tao-ie.. Huaaaa!"

Chen berteriak membuat seisi kantin menatapnya bingung. Tao dan Baekhyun menundukan kepala mereka karena malu.

"Chen hyung berhetilah bertingkah seperti itu. Kau sudah dikira gila oleh satu sekolah," ucap Tao pelan.

Chen makin menekukan wajahnya. Tapi ia sudah berhenti berteriak tidak jelas. Membuat Baekhyun dan Tao menghela nafas lega.

"Aku memang sudah gila!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chen menghelas nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan teman satu clubnya itu. "Kertas ku… Hilang."

"Kertas? Kertas apa yang kau maksud?" Kali ini giliran Tao yang bertanya.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku sedang mencoba membuat lagu?" Dua namja manis di depannya mengangguk bersamaan. "Kertas yang berisikan lagu buatan ku…... hilang."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Hilang dimana kertas itu?" tanya Baekhyun histeris. Tentu saja Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu. Ia tau bahwa Chen sudah bersusah payah membuat lagu itu. Tekad Chen begitu kuat untuk menyelesaikan lagu itu. Tapi sekarang kertas itu….

Hilang.

Siapa pun yang ada di posisi Chen saat ini pasti akan merasa sedih. Usaha dan kerja keras yang kita lakukan terbuang dengan sia-sia. Itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Jika aku tau kertas itu hilang dimana aku tak mungkin seperti ini, hyung," ucap Chen ketus.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya. Sekarang yang harus dikatai bodoh siapa, eoh?

"Kenapa kau tak membuat pengumuman saja melalui speaker sekolah? Jika kau mau, aku akan meminta bantuan Suho hyung agar kita diizinkan menggunakan itu."

Chen terdiam mendengar usul Tao. Ia bersumpah jika Tao benar-benar cemerlang hari ini. Senyuman lebar sudah terpati di wajah tampannya, tapi sesaat kemudian senyuman itu kembali luntur. Digantikan dengan wjaah sedih ala Chen.

"Ada apa lagi? Bukankah usul Tao tadi sudah bagus?"

"Aku punya masalah lain selain kertas itu."

"Apa?"

"Aku…. Sedang patah hati."

Hening.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"Huhahaha kau bercanda Kim Jongdae? Kau.. Haha patah hati? Mana mungkin! Haha" Baekhyun dan Tao tertawa keras hal itu membuat mereka kembali menjadi objek perhatian. Merasa dipandangi – mungkin- mereka menghentikan tawanya. Tapi tak dipungkiri, Tao dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang menhan tawa.

"Aku serius Byun Baekhyun! Dan kau Zi Tao berhenti lah tertawa seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih mengerikan!" seru Chen yang malah semakin membuat Tao dan Baekhyun ingin tertawa lagi.

"Hei kalian bertiga! Bisakah kalian bertiga diam? Kalian mengganggu makan siang orang-orang di sini."

Seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang datang mengahmpiri ketiga orang itu. Senyuman lebar terlukis indah di wajahnya. Membuat siapa saja akan ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman itu. Namja itu – Chanyeol – duduk di samping Chen – yang kebetulan kursinya kosong.

"Jika kau merasa terganggu kenapa kau malah datang kemari?" tanya Baekyun sinis.

"Karena aku melihat kau di sini," jawab Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tapi aku tak mau melihat mu di sini," balas Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Oh ya? Bahkan wajah mu saja memerah Byun Baekhyun. Haha."

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar? Seharusnya kalian membantu ku, bukan malah seperti itu." Chen kembali menekuk wajah kotaknya. "Tao-ie, bisakah kau membantu ku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Kau kenal dengan mereka?"

Chen menunjuk ke arah Xiumin dan Luhan – yang ternyata masih ada di sana -. Sontak Tao, Baekhyun, dan juha Chanyeol tentunya mengikuti arah telunjuk Chen.

"Ani, aku tak meng….

"Aku mengenal yang satunya! Namja cantik itu Luhan hyung. Ia satu kamar dengan ku," ucap Baekhyun cepat memotong ucapan Tao.

"Jinjja? Kau mengenalnya? Bisakah kau membantu, eoh?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tanyakan padanya. Ada hubungan apa ia dengan Minseok hyung. Mereka sangat dekat."

"Wahh ap kau menyukai namja berpipi tembam itu? Haha selera mu boleh juga, hyung. Dia cantik tapi Baekhyun lebih cantik," ucap Chanyeol mengedipkan satu matanya pada Baekhyun yang kembali merona.

"Aku itu namja! Dan panggil aku hyung, bodoh. Aku itu lebih tua darimu!" seru Baekhyun emosi. "Sudahlah Chen abaikan saja si tiang listrik itu. Aku akan membantu mu."

Chen tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasa sesak yang tadi ia rasakan mendadak menghilang. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah tanda bahwa bantuan Baekhyun akan sangat menguntungkan untuknya nantinya. Chen berharap semoga itu benar. Dan harapan lainnya adalah kertas itu. Semoga kertas itu akan kembali ke tangannya.

"Kau memang baik Baekhyun-ah. Jeongmalgomawo."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Ia memandang ke segala arah kantin. Siapa tau ada pemandangan menarik. Karena biasanya, ia akan menemukan hal-hal unik di kantin. Seperti acara penembakan tahun lalu. Saat Jinki – salah satu seniornya yang baru lulus – mengatakan cinta pada Kibum – seniornya juga yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengannya.

Tapi sekarang tak ada yang menarik untuk Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol yang biasanya membuat keributan hanya diam memainkan PSP-nya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat itu. Sejak kapan Chanyeol suka bermain games? Ia mengangkat bahu, dan kembali menatap sekitar. Matanya menatap seorang namja manis yang duduk di taman sekolah. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

Jongin masih setia menemani Suho yang sedang 'PDKT' dengan Lay. Untuk kali ini saja Jongin ingin menjadi dongsaeng yang baik pada hyungnya. Karena rasa bosan yang tiba-tiba saja datang, Jongin memilih untuk memeperhatikan tiga orang namja yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk kantin. Dua dari ketiga namja itu terlihat sedang tertawa begitu keras. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka tajam. Mungkin karena mereka merasa terganggu, makanya mereka bersikap seperti itu.

Satu namja – yang sepertinya – ditertawakan terlihat menekuk wajahnya. Membuat Jongin menahan tawa, karena demi apapun namja itu terlihat lucu. Tak berapa lama, ekor mata Jongin melihat seorang namja tinggi menghampiri ketiga namja tadi.

_Namja itu tinggi sekali seperti Kris hyung,_ batin Jongin.

Matanya tak sekali pun berheti menatap segerombolan namja itu. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa ia sedang bergabung di dalam sana. Mengingat bahwa Jongin sedari tadi mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak heran dengan hal itu, karena jarak meja Jongin dan meja 'mereka' hanya diselingi satu meja saja.

Bahkan saat salah satu dari keempat orang tadi menunjuk dua orang namja yang duduk di pojok kantin, Jongin ikut melihatnya. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah tampan Jongin. Satu kesimpulan yang Jongin dapat adalah…

Namja bersurai coklat yang tadi menekuk wajahnya – Chen – sedang patah hati melihat 'gebetan'nya dekat dengan orang lain. Hhh… rasanya mudah sekali mengetahui rahasia orang lain. Hanya dengan menguping saja kita akan tau semuanya. Dan author mohon buat para readers jangan ngikutin apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Kali ini Jongin sudah tak memperhatikan keempat namja itu lagi. Sekarang pandangannya beralih pada Suho yang sedang tertawa bersama Lay. Jongin memutar bola mata malas. _Kau terlalu bertele-tele hyung,_ pikirnya.

"KYUNGSOO!"

DEG

Jongin terdiam mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama itu. Jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan kencang. Ia menoleh, ternyata salah satu dari keempat namja tadi yang memanggil nama 'itu'. Jongin mengikuti arah pandangnya.

DEG

Jantungnya semakin berdegup. _Kyungie apa itu kau?_

"KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo mendongak saat di rasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo datang menghampirinya.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo ingin berlari dari situ dan tak mau menemui Baekhyun. Melihat bahwa Baekhyun tak sendiri di sana. Ada Tao, seorang namja dengan kuping agak lebar dan… Chen? Kyungsoo menelah ludah dengan susah payah. Ia melipat-lipat kertas yang ada di genggamannya dengan cepat dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celanany. Dengan ragu dan takut, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kantin..

.

.

DEG

Kaki kanan Kyungsoo baru saja mencapai pintu kantin. Mendadak ia berhenti dan merasakan detakan di jantungnya yang tidak normal. Jantung itu berdetak begitu cepat. Tangannya terulur untuk memegangi dada kirinya. _Kenapa dengan ku?_ Batinnya. Tapi ia segera menepis pikiran itu saat lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyerukan namanya begitu kencang. _Mungkin hanya perasaan takut saja_. Dan Kyungsoo kembali berjalan – menundukan kepalanya seperti biasa.

.

.

TBC

**Apa itu yang di atas? Saya tau itu pasti ancur banget. Aku malu updatenya. Huaaa semakin aneh aja ini cerita. Dan mana moment para couplenya? Ok aku tau itu pasti pertanyaan dari kalian semua. Mianhae, aku belum dapet banyak inspirasi. Tapi sebenarnya ada, Cuma malah jadi bingung apa yang harus aku ketik. Mungkin cahp-chap berikutnya akan muncul. HunHan belum dipertemukan ya? Chap kemaren kan baru Sehun doang yang liat. Semoga chap depan akan ada moment HunHan dan moment KrisTao juga ChenMin /lagi/. Ah sepertinya semua couple *maybe* Hehe**

**Makasih buat reviewnya sebelumnya. Mian gabisa dibalesin, tapi aku makasih banyak banget sama kalian. Ketjup basah buat kalian semuaaa muacchhhh:****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review again pleaseeee**


End file.
